The present invention relates to an apparatus for ordering rows of sugarcane, removing an upper stalk portion and cutting the cane at its base for harvesting of the cane. The cane is transported through the apparatus and the cane is separated from debris by a network of feed rolls and choppers. The cut cane is further separated from debris by a series of blowers or a single strategically placed variable speed blower and an elevator system.
Sugarcane (saccharum officinarum) is a giant, thick, perennial grass cultivated in tropical and subtropical regions throughout the world for its sweet sap. The plant grows in clumps of solid stalks and has sword-shaped leaves and many jointed stems. Mature canes can grow to 10 to 26 feet in height and 1 to 2 inches in diameter.
Although several cane-cutting machines have been used with some success, most of the sugarcane in the world is harvested by hand where labor costs are low. Cane is cut at or near the surface of the ground, stripped of its leaves by a knife, and trimmed at the top near the last mature joint. The cane is then piled in rows along the ground until picked up by hand or machine, and transported by cart or truck to a sugar factory, where a grinding mill extracts the sugar from the cane.
In industrialized countries, in many cases, cane is burned to get rid of leaves that hinder harvesting and processing. Upright cane is then harvested by machines that straddle a row, cutting and topping the stalks, stripping the leaves, and loading the crop into trailers. The longer, thicker, leaning cane that grows in some areas is piled in windrows by hand or by bulldozer and then loaded with huge, grab forks into trucks for transport to a sugar mill.
The harvester apparatus of the present invention can produce cane pour rates of 80 to 100 tons per hour or effectively 50 to 70 tons per hour in burned cane, depending on field conditions, cane varieties, and densities. In green cane, pour rates will be approximately 80 tons per hour or effective rates of approximately 50 tons per hour. The capacity of the wide throat of the harvester of the present invention is capable of harvesting cane in excess of 80 tons per acre.
The single row/tire version of the harvester weighs approximately 25,000 pounds and has a ground pressure of 10 PSI. The two-row version weighs approximately 33,000 pounds and has a ground pressure of approximately 5 PSI. Normal operating speed of the unit is approximately up to 7 mph and transport speed of the unit is approximately up to 14 mph.
The topper is of a shredder type, reducing cane tops to small pieces for easy incorporation in field soils during post harvest cultivation processes. This type of topper provides aggressive cutting action, as compared to an auger system, to totally eliminate tops.
The sugarcane gathering system of the present invention includes crop lifters which are set forward on the head of the apparatus at a steep angle to actively separate and lift downed or lodged cane with comb-like action. Abrasive-resistant materials are used on skid plates for increased service life. The mounting system for the crop lifters uses a xe2x80x9cfloatingxe2x80x9d skid which acts independently from the cutting discs to follow the contour of the ground and reduce the loss of cane stalks passing under the skids.
The knock-down roller is positioned forward from and above the base-cutter discs to orient cane for feeding into the feed rollers before the discs cut the stalks. The knock down roller uses large fins to assist in cane separation. The adjustable positioning of the knock-down roller can handle varying harvesting conditions and cane varieties.
A high capacity xe2x80x9cthroatxe2x80x9d to the cutter head of approximately 54xe2x80x3 wide provides minimal obstruction for good cane flow, especially in green cane and/or high density conditions. This is ideal for harvesting two-rows of cane on 0.9, 1.0, or 1.1 meter row-spacings or a single row on 1.4, 1.5, or 1.6 meter spacing.
A drive system for the cutters discs includes direct drives from an overhead position. This allows opening up the width of the throat for increased production.
The location of the discs allows for visibility of the blades from the operator""s cab. The position of the system with respect to front tires provides direct, ground contouring capability to reduce losses under the harvester as well as damage to future growth by xe2x80x9cscalpingxe2x80x9d ratoons. The base cutter discs are adjustable to maintain optimum cutting angle on rows ranging up to 15xe2x80x3 in height.
An open feed roller system acts as a preliminary cleaning mechanism by removing dirt and extraneous materials before it can enter the harvester. This also increases the life of components such as floors, slats, chains, and guide rails. The motor/shaft design, with direct interconnection and protective housing and cover, reduces potential damage to seals and bearings.
The chopping mechanism has triple-bladed drums provided for better cleaning of extraneous material and increased transport density on wagons and trailers. Optionally, double-bladed drums may be used. The direct drive system of the drums eliminates belts and pulleys. The disposable, quick-change blades save time and reduce costs.
The cleaning system includes a main blower of self-cleaning design to reduce clogging with leaves and debris. The blower provides constant flow through of air to the cleaning chamber located immediately behind the chopper drums. This location provides best cleaning potential under severe, green or heavy crop conditions. A secondary blower provides additional airflow through the cleaning chamber to remove extraneous material.
Alternatively, the chopping mechanism may have an increased speed of 125 to 200 rpm, and preferably 200 rpm to initiate throwing of the chopped cane far into the air towards a cleaning chamber rear wall. While moving through the air towards the cleaning chamber rear wall, a single variable speed blower moves air and material in the cleaning chamber in as close to a vertical direction as possible, and preferably at an angle of 60 to 75 degrees. The variable speed blower operates at a speed range of 0 to 2100 rpm, preferably 1800 to 2100 rpm and more preferably 1800 rpm. The variable speed blower has a diameter of 30 inches for increased cfm and a rotor diameter of 24 to 26 inches.
The length of the rear wall of the cleaning chamber and the speed of the single variable speed blower dictate the amount of cleaning of the cane which can be accomplished without blowing the cut cane out through the cleaning chamber. The rear wall of the cleaning chamber may be pivotable to vary the angle of inclination and also may be of a telescoping construction so as to vary in length between 5 to 7 feet.
The speed of the variable speed blower is varied according to the type of cane being harvested. With light cane, of 20 to 25 tons per acre, a fan speed of 1200 rpm may be used. However, in the case of heavy cane collected at a rate of 125 tons per acre, a faster fan speed of 2100 rpm may be required. These fan speeds maximize the amount of debris separated from the cane. The cane is allowed to fall to a loading elevator dependent on the blower speed and based on the cane barrel (diameter of the cane).
The angle of the rear wall of the cleaning chamber must be great so that no debris or cane pieces will adhere to the rear wall even under wet conditions. The length of the rear wall is increased to suit crop conditions for maximum cleaning and minimum cane loss.
A blower of the discharge elevator provides additional airflow through cane cascading downward from the elevator""s end for more effective removal of extraneous material. The discharge elevator is double folding to reduce overall dimensions of the unit for transport purposes. A level (horizontal) discharge point eliminates the loss of cane from wrapping. Sprockets are used to reduce wear on guide rails and chains. The slat/chain design is light-weight and allows for lateral adjustment to increase chain life. In addition, it is made of high strength material to resist bending under heavy loads.
Adjustable hood guides direct cane flow into transport equipment. This design allows flexible movement of air flow from the blower together with the hood.
The operator""s platform located in the cab includes, manual levers for a direct linkage to the hydraulic valves. Instead of electronic controls and/or computer devices, which have proven to be highly unreliable and difficult to service, gauges and warning lights are well positioned for the operator to view at a glance during normal operation of the unit. Foot pedals are used to move the harvester forward or reverse, as well as to actuate or stop the discharge elevator. This frees the operator""s hands to control the levers and steering of the unit.
A large, front, safety glass provides a view of the sugarcane rows and the cutting head to assist the operator during harvesting. The location of the platform is offset for better visibility of the base-cutter discs, crop lifting scrolls, the feed rollers, the topper, the discharge elevator, and the transport equipment.
Air conditioning and heat are provided in the cab for maximizing comfort of the operator in the cab. A high back, air-cushioned seat with arm rests provides padded support during long hours of operation. A central hydraulic valve bank is located directly behind the operator""s platform for ease of access.
The hydraulic tank system has been divided to maintain the propulsion (transmission) system separate from the various operations of the machine. In the event of a failure of a motor or a pump, contamination is reduced, allowing the unit to drive out of a field or to a workshop. Protection systems are used to shut down engine and prevent pump/motor burnouts in the event of loss of oil or hydraulic fluid. The engine group is skid mounted to provide for easy change of CATERPILLAR, JOHN DEERE, DETROIT DIESEL, or CUMMINS engine components, depending on customer preference. This allows easy removal in the event of a major failure.
The air intake and exhaust systems have been situated, and protected, from excess leaves and debris, which can cause fires. A safety shut-off system is activated by low water level or low oil level.
The chassis includes a wide layout (120xe2x80x3 track) for stability of the front and rear axles of the harvester. Even weight distribution provides low ground pressure to each of the four tires (23.1xc3x9726 front and 18.4xc3x9726 rear). High ground clearance (24xe2x80x3 under chassis frame) allows for working in conditions with high cane rows without interference.
The rear axle is of an oscillating type with heavy-duty steering knuckles and free-wheeling rear tires (2-wheel drive-front). Without changing wheels, knuckles are designed to receive a final drive kit to convert the unit to four wheel drive (front and rear).
In the operation of the present invention, the first part of the sugar cane combine harvester to engage the sugar cane is the topper/shredder. This unit is attached to the harvester through parallel arms, which maintain the constant attitude of the topper to the cane as the topper is moved vertically by hydraulic means to sever, and shred the cane tops at an optimum height.
The topper/shredder is composed of two hydraulically driven gathering discs which pull the cane tops into the topper/shredder. A plurality of blade segments, mounted on discs, attached to a hydraulically driven vertical drum shred the cane tops and leaves into short pieces. These pieces are directed to the ground to the side of the line of travel of the machine through a small chute. Since cane tops contain gums and resins which are detrimental to sugar cane processing, it is extremely important that these tops be removed from the sugar cane prior to processing of the cane at the factory.
The crop divider mechanism consists of conical shaped cylinders with raised spiral flighting or scrolls. These scrolls move between the cane rows and comb the cane stalks, which have crossed into adjacent rows, back into their original rows. They also begin the orientation of the cane stalks for introduction into the harvester gathering system.
The operator""s left side of the machine has a single scroll, while the right side (or standing cane side) of the machine may have two scrolls which form a xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d from the ground line to better and more gently separate tangled cane. Both sets of scrolls are designed to move vertically by parallel arms hydraulicly operated to constantly maintain the same attitude to the cane.
A link system between the hydraulic lift cylinders and the parallel arms provide a true floating system for the scroll frame. This system allows the skid plates of the crop divider mechanism to slide along, and contour the ground for positive lift of recumbent cane for separation. The left side scroll can be moved or adjusted horizontally to widen or narrow the distance between the right side and two left side scrolls to accommodate heavier cane or multiple rows of cane planted on narrow row spacing.
After the crop dividers or scrolls separate the cane, the cane stalks come into contact with the knock down feed roll. Forward movement of the machine pushes the cane stalk top away from the machine, and in conjunction with the crop dividers, orients the cane for introduction into the feed system or throat of the machine.
The fin like plates and paddles of the knock down feed roll, along with the forward movement of the machine, moves the cane into the gathering system or throat. The knock down feed roll is vertically adjustable at an angle with the ground line to maintain the optimum position of the cane stalks relative to the base cutters for introduction into the machine.
The cane stalks are cut at their base by counter rotating discs outfitted with replaceable cutting segments or base cutter blades. The discs are designed for and placed at an angle to the ground line with the apex of the triangle formed with the ground line making first contact with the base of the cane stalks. The discs are also outfitted with lifter bars to move the base of the cut cane stalks up and into the machine feed system.
The base cutter discs and feed roll system are fixed in a common frame or cutter head and are jointly moved vertically by hydraulic cylinders to cut the cane stalks at the optimum position at their base. The base cutter disc angle can be changed hydraulically or manually, independently from the cutter head, to accommodate varying cane row heights.
The diameter of the discs is designed such that the base cutter blades overlap. The overhead drive mechanism of the discs is designed to provide an accurate synchronization and timing of the discs"" rotation. The overlapping of the blades provides a constant cutting line or front across the width of the throat of the machine gathering system, allowing the cutting of multiple rows of cane planted on narrow row spacing.
Immediately behind the base cutter discs, a paddle type roll or butt-lifter roll lifts the bases of the cut cane stalk and feeds the stalks longitudinally into a plurality of feed rolls. The feed rolls further move the cane to the chopping system, which segments the cane stalks and leaf matter into pre-set lengths. The feed rolls are hydraulically powered and are of an open design, which allows soil and trash to fall through the ground thus initiating the cleaning process in the machine.
The top feed rolls are pivoted to allow a floating action to accommodate varying amounts of cane introduced into the machine. The simple motor/shaft drive design provides a protective housing and cover to reduce damage to bearings and seals, and simplifies maintenance in the machine.
The chopping mechanism is composed of counter rotating parallel drum shafts or choppers outfitted with blades at three set positions on the drum shafts. A set of hydraulic motors, mounted on the right end side of the choppers, drive the mechanism. On the other end, a set of timing gears with an adjusting apparatus keeps the knife blades in synchronization so as to segment the cane stalks and leaves as they enter the chopping mechanism.
As the cane pieces leave the chopping mechanism, they fall from the choppers through an air stream created by a blower located beneath the choppers. The blower blows the leaf matter and debris from the material expelled from the choppers up and through a duct directing the leaves and trash to the ground behind the machine.
A second blower creates a high volume, high velocity air stream above the primary blower air stream. The force of the second air stream directed up along an upper surface of a discharge duct produces a vacuum effect on the materials pushed by the primary blower to the duct. This boosts the materials through the duct and to the ground.
Alternatively, a single high speed blower is used instead of the two smaller blowers each having a maximum speed of 1100 rpm. Further, the angle and length of the cleaning chamber into which the cut cane is discharged from the chopping mechanism affects how high the cane pieces may be thrown by the chopping mechanism and boosted by the air stream for maximum separation without cane loss.
The chopped cane pieces, which are expelled from the choppers and are exposed to the primary air stream for separation of debris, fall into a loading elevator. The elevator moves the cane from the machine into the transport equipment moving alongside the machine.
A third blower (in the instance where there are two small blowers, and a second blower in the instance where there is a single variable speed blower), located beneath and attached to the loading elevator creates an air stream, which is directed through the cane pieces as they cascade out from the elevator into the transport equipment. This air stream further cleans extraneous matter from the cane and directs it to the ground beyond.
A deflecting hood at the discharge end of the elevator deflects the cane, discharging from the elevator to the harvester side or to the far side of the infield transport unit for better load distribution. Hydraulic cylinders move the deflecting hood to the desired position while an attached linkage simultaneously moves the air duct to automatically position the air stream for moving the extraneous material across the top of the transport vehicle and to the ground.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sugar cane combine harvester which efficiently harvests sugar cane and maximizes separation of cane pieces from cane debris.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sugar cane combine harvester having a topper/shredder in advance of a crop divider mechanism with the crop divider aiding in moving sugar cane to a knock down feed roll, base cutters, a feed roll system, a chopping system including a cleaning system, and an elevator system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sugar cane combine harvester including a crop divider mechanism including at least two spiral scrolls movable vertically to slide across the ground and separate and move sugar cane into position for harvesting.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a sugar cane combine harvester having a knock down roll for tilting sugar cane in a path of travel of the harvester so as to expose the base of the sugar cane to rotating base cutters extending at an angle to the ground and to pass the cut sugar cane to a butt-lifter roll which longitudinally feeds cut sugar cane to a plurality of feed rollers leading to chopping rollers.
It is also another object of the present invention to provide a sugar cane combine harvester which after gathering and chopping sugar cane includes an air cleaning system for separating chopped cane from its debris by a plurality air blowers spaced along the path of travel of the chopped cane for repeatedly removing debris from the chopped cane pieces.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide a sugar cane combine harvester which after gathering and chopping sugar cane includes an air cleaning system for separating chopped cane from debris by a single variable speed blower which lifts the debris as close as possible to a vertical direction and into a cleaning chamber for passage therethrough of the debris.
It is still yet another object of the present invention to provide sugar cane combine harvester which after gathering and chopping sugar cane includes an air cleaning system for separating chopped cane from debris by a single variable speed blower which forces the debris into a cleaning chamber having a pivotable and extendible rear wall so that no debris or cane pieces will adhere to the wall even under wet conditions.
These and other objects of the invention, as well as many of the intended advantages thereof, will become more readily apparent when reference is made to the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.